Aerobic exercise is a popular form of exercise that improves one's cardiovascular health by reducing blood pressure and providing other benefits to the human body. Aerobic exercise generally involves low intensity physical exertion over a long duration of time. Generally, the human body can adequately supply enough oxygen to meet the body's demands at the intensity levels involved with aerobic exercise. Popular forms of aerobic exercise include running, jogging, swimming, and cycling, among other activities. In contrast, anaerobic exercise often involves high intensity exercises over a short duration of time. Popular forms of anaerobic exercise include strength training and short distance running.
Many people choose to perform aerobic exercises indoors, such as in a gym or their home. Often, a user engages an aerobic exercise machine to perform an aerobic workout indoors. One such type of an aerobic exercise machine is a treadmill, which is a machine that has a running deck attached to a support frame. The running deck can support the weight of a person using the machine. The running deck incorporates a tread belt that is driven by a motor. A user can run or walk in place on the tread belt by running or walking at the tread belt's speed. The speed and other operations of the treadmill are generally controlled through a control module that is also attached to the support frame within a convenient reach of the user. The control module can include a display, buttons for increasing or decreasing a speed of the conveyor belt, controls for adjusting a tilt angle of the running deck, or other controls. Other popular exercise machines that allow a user to perform aerobic exercises indoors include elliptical machines, rowing machines, stepper machines, and stationary bikes, to name a few.
One type of exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0148853 issued to Nerio Alessandri, et al. In this reference, a physical exercise apparatus for recreational, rehabilitative, gymnastic, or sports purposes includes at least one mobile part and at least one support part, interacting by means of field forces generated by magnetic fields inserted between relative parts of which the apparatus is made. Another type of device using magnetic fields is disclosed in U.S. Patent publication No. 2014/0265690 issued to Gregory D. Henderson. Both of these references are herein incorporated by reference for all that they contain.